This invention relates to thermal barriers and, more particularly, to a ceramic or metal foam thermal barrier that may be mechanically attached to a support.
Components that are exposed to high temperatures, such as gas turbine engine components, typically include a protective coating system having one or more coating layers. For example, turbine blades, turbine vanes, combustor linings, and blade outer air seals may include a coating system or liner to protect from erosion, oxidation, corrosion or the like to thereby enhance durability or maintain efficient operation of the engine.
Typical coating systems include a ceramic coating that is applied onto a substrate. Additional intermediate layers, such as bond coats, may be used between the ceramic coating and the substrate. Although effective, under certain thermal conditions, ceramic coatings may crack, erode, oxidize, or otherwise corrode to cause spalling.
Accordingly, there is a need for other types of structures that have enhanced thermal resistance and a method for securing the structures to a component or support.